


Harry's Wish

by SSDSnape



Series: Malfoys Don't Bottom Trilogy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Average Cocks!Lucius & Draco, Bottom!Lucius, Brief mention of child!Draco, De-Aging Potion mishap!Draco, Dry Penetration, Harry & Draco are 18+, Incest, Large Cocks!Severus & Harry, M/M, More Top than Bottom Harry, Rough Sex, Severus is Harry's Adopted Dad, Top!Severus, Versatile!Harry, bottom!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Harry spent a week as a child to have some happy memories. In that time Severus adopted him. The potion was placed in the bathroom cabinet in case Harry wished to take it again. Forgetting that the potion was in there, Draco, thinking it was cough potion drank it one morning.





	Harry's Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenTheSnarryShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/gifts).



> This story is based a dream I had about three years ago involving these four characters.

Harry woke up to the lovely feeling of a warm wet mouth sucking him down and the feel of his large thick cock being constricted in a tight throat. "Oh, Draco!" Harry moaned, only when he threw off the covers it wasn't Draco, but an equally naked and heavily aroused Lucius. "Uncle Luc!"  
Lucius Malfoy pulled his mouth off of Harry's great tasting cock with a lewd sounding wet pop, and smiled up at his adopted nephew.  
"You taste wonderful, Harry." He replied as he crawled back up the bed and lay down next the the raven hair teen. His own hard cock resting on Harry's thigh and slowly oozing pre-cum. 

 

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Draco." Harry said quietly. He missed Draco, missed brutally fucking his screaming blond's tight dry hole. Missed deep throating him, and spanking that lovely pale arse until it was a deep red hue, and his sobbing Draco shivering with a wanton need to cum.  
"Don't be." Lucius went on. "It's not your fault that Draco has spent this last week as a child. We (myself or Severus) should've thrown out the potion after you had spent a week as a child a fortnight ago, but we kept it, in case you ever wanted to have that father/son experience again."  
"How did I end up going to bed with you, Uncle Luc?" Harry asked softly. He felt like he had betrayed Draco by sleeping with his dad - even if they were identical in every way. 

 

"You were lonely and I felt like I owed you, so joined you last night."  
"In other words, Uncle Luc wanted to see just how good I was in bed?" Harry asked shrewdly.  
"Maybe." Lucius relied.  
"Well, I certainly had you screaming with want last night, even if I did think you were Draco... I hope you didn't mind my calling you Draco?"  
"Don't worry about it."  
Silence reigned for a few moments before Lucius asked Harry something.  
"Will you fuck me again, Harry?" He purred. 

 

Harry sat up and simply stared at the blond before he pounced and attacked Lucius Malfoy.  
Soon, Harry had Lucius on his back, the man's pale smooth legs spread wide and bent double above his shoulders. He stared down at uncle Luc's smooth rose bud hole, Luc's cock was hard and already oozing pre-cum. Harry lined his cock up with his uncle's tight dry hole and slammed in, in one harsh thrust, bollocks deep into Lucius' tight heat. Lucius gasped and cried out as Harry didn't stop to allow the blond to get used to his rather fine thick and large cock. 

 

Instead Harry fucked uncle Luc brutally hard once again, and watched as the very vocal blond screamed, cried, whimpered, mewled and begged with every harsh thrust that Harry had to give. Lucius came hard all over himself for the third time, ten minutes later when unbeknownst to the two on the bed, the door to the the room opened. Just as Harry was about to cum buried deep inside Lucius, he looked up and found Draco fully restored to his adult self standing just inside the doorway. Harry smirked as he looked his boyfriend up and down. Draco was naked and very aroused.  
Harry growled and slammed hard into Lucius filling the whimpering older blond full of his cum.  
"Come, join us Draco." Harry said as he pulled out of his sated uncle and sat back, watching as Draco joined them on the bed. Pretty soon Draco was screaming with wanton need as he rode his father and boyfriend brutally hard and fast, while they double fucked his tight little hole into oblivion. 

 

 **\- HW -**

 

Later on, Harry was sitting on the bed in spare room opposite to his and Draco's room, he was feeling sad because he had had sex with Draco and uncle Luc, but there was one other person he longed to have sex with, only with this person Harry wanted to Bottom for. As he sat there, he could hear Draco screaming and begging for more as he was fucked hard in the opposite room. Just then, the door opened and uncle Lucius came in. He had been looking for Harry whilst Draco got his tight arse fucked hard in his and Harry's bedroom by his uncle Severus. 

 

Once found in a spare bedroom, Lucius stepped up and sat down next to his adopted nephew and asked Harry why he was sad. After a few minutes of silence, Harry told him how he longed for Severus to fuck his tight virgin arse, but he knew that he couldn't ask his adopted dad that.  
Not the least bit surprised, Lucius hugged Harry before standing up and leaving the room. Suddenly the screams coming from across the room stop, although Harry isn't really listening, what with being too caught up in his thoughts. He doesn't know that Lucius is relaying Harry's wish to Severus, or that Severus would gladly agree to wanting to fuck Harry. Soon the loud sounds of Draco screaming and begging start up again, only this time it's Lucius fucking his son's arse into the next century, whilst Severus comes looking for his son. 

 

As soon as he steps into the spare bedroom room, Severus smiled and as walked across the room and takes a seat next to his boy. He wraps his arms around Harry, who finally looks up into his onyx eyes. Black meet watery green. Severus leant down and gently gives Harry a kiss. It's not long before the two naked men and lying down on the bed, with Severus kneeling over his son as he trails nips and licks down the boy's body. Both are quickly hard and aching. Severus can't stand the wait, northern can Harry and so abandoning for-play, Severus takes hold of Harry's smooth legs, spreads them wide apart, bending his son double Severus shuffles forward into position and guides his large and thick meaty looking cock to rest against Harry's virgin entrance. 

 

Whimpering with wanton need, Harry looked up into his dad's dark eyes, just as Severus did the same before slamming bollocks deep, with one harsh brutal thrust into his sweet son's smooth tight heat. Harry got his wish. To be fucked hard and fast by his dad, whilst he screamed and begged for more until he came hard all over his hairless chest. Severus gave a low deep groan as he felt Harry clamp down tightly around his still pounding cock, and he too came deep inside Harry. Flooding his son's tight passage full of his hot load.  
Harry looked up into his dad's glittering eyes, with his sleepy ones and smiled softly.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome, child."  
After they had rested both got up and left the room. Harry stepped across and back into his and Draco's room, where he found a thoroughly fucked out Draco lying on their cum soaked bed, his tight little hole gaping and heavily coated in spent cum. Harry smiled and lay down next to his boyfriend. Whilst Severus carried on down the hall and stepped into his and Lucius' room.  
Life was good.


End file.
